Dark Bane Factory
by Violin Cheng
Summary: The Blakk Citadel is eerily quiet. Not even the whirr of the wind. Dead silence. While inside, there is chaos as a certain boy was tortured for his blood. Lots of gore...well, depends on your gore threshold. Oneshot songfic.


Dark Bane Factory: A Slugterra Songfic

There was a rhythmic tapping at the door of Blakk's office.

"Come in." Blakk authorized whoever who was at the door to enter.

"Dr Blakk, we have a visitor." It was Maurice, Blakk's assistant. "A very important one."

"Let him in." Blakk said with the least amount of enthusiasm. He had had enough 'fun' for the day with the Shane Gang, trying to chase them away from the citadel, only resulting in a part of the ghouling machine getting destroyed. Even though he had instructed the goons to rebuild it as fast as possible, he was still contemplating on getting back on the Shane Gang.

Especially Eli Shane.

Maurice's voice broke his chain of thoughts. "Sir, he's here."

Blakk looked up to see his 'old friend', the Dark Bane King Brimstone. "Why hello," he greeted Brimstone using the gentle voice he only used on friends who truly want to help him. "how did you come up to Slugterra?"

"I'll tell you that later." Brimstone replied in his usual creepy voice. "But first, I heard that those four _children _defeated you again, is it?"

Blakk's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Of course. And I'm planning to take revenge to show how _superior _I am." He said, grinding his teeth in anger. Brimstone grinned evilly, and replied, "I have a way to enlarge your army of soldiers. And to defeat those four little worms."

"How?! Tell me!" Blakk was near hysteria now. A way to finally defeat the Shane Gang! He had been waiting for eternity to do so!

Brimstone smiled, leant closer to Blakk's ear, and whispered, "A Dark Bane factory up here. Running on live human blood."

_Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice,_

_as the story we knew of sugar and spice._

_But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it,_

_with the help of the magic of a Pegasus device. _

"Eliiii! You can't catch meeeeee!" Trixie taunted childishly as Eli wandered aimlessly around the Shane Hideout's yard with Pronto's scarf over his eyes, totally blinding him. She sped around the yard, trying to train Eli's spatial awareness. Pronto stood by, watching the two with a grim look on his face as Trixie had wrestled his scarf off his neck, and now his neck felt like it was going to freeze into an ice cube due to the sudden exposure to the wind. A high pitched laugh can be heard when Eli bumped into a tree.

"OUCH! Not funny Trixie!" Eli chided, yanking off the scarf angrily. He grinned cheekily when he spotted Trixie behind a tree. "Gotcha!" he whispered under his breath, and sped towards her.

"YOU CHEATED ELI SHANE! YOU SHOULD HAVE PRONTO'S SCARF ON YOUR FACE!" Trixie shouted when she saw Eli's face uncovered.

"I don't CARE!" Eli retorted playfully. Then the two of them burst into laughter. **(A/N: OKAY OKAY FINE I ADMIT A BIT OF ExT OVER HERE ARGH GET OFF ME I KNOW I LIED IN MY PROFILE AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH)**

"Guys, guys! Calm down! There's a distress call!" Kord, who was in the garage all the time, announced.

"What? Where?" Eli blurted, tossing the scarf back to Pronto, who squealed like he just won a million Crystalyds or something. "Near Blakk's citadel," Kord replied, looking confused. "even though we just…defeated him."

"Well, we can never know when he wanted to get defeated again," Eli said humorously, earning gales of laughter from Kord and Pronto. "So let's go defeat him! Again!"

Trixie, who did not laugh just now, put her hand on a still-smiling Eli and said in that voice she uses to put forward serious issues and opinions. "Eli, you must see this distress call with a pinch of salt. If we just defeated him like, two hours ago, how did he recover so quickly and challenge us again?"

Eli shrugged that off nonchalantly. "Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later. Everyone, to the garage!"

Little did he know that Trixie was right. That the journey to Blakk's citadel is actually a death route. But it is too late to change their mind, as they raced into the depths of Slugterra…

_Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy,_

_far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology._

"THUMP!"

There was a loud clang outside the door, and goons screaming hysterically. Blakk immediately knew what was going on.

"Oh, I see that you have brought along something," Blakk said. "Something of value and help."

"Why of course, dear friend." Brimstone said, walking towards the door. "It is something of ultimate use. Helpfulness. And of course," he opened the door, revealing a snarling, angry High Plains Monster. "sheer unbeatable."

The sides of Blakk's lips went up a little, but suddenly dropped. "But there is one fatal weak spot about it. It can be defeated with one of those fusion shots that little Shane can conjure up."

"That's not a problem," Brimstone said, waving his pale, bony hand at Blakk. "because our first and only target for the day will be him."

And with a puff of dark magic, Brimstone made a gigantic machine appear out of thin air, complete with knives and whips that were placed by the side waiting to be used, millions of buttons on the control panel and a wooden board in front of the hand of the machine with a metal strap at each corner. Blakk grinned, really this time, as he knew how Eli Shane is going to suffer.

_It's easy to misjudge that a floating city,_

_With its alluring décor and social psychology._

"SCREECH!"

The Shane Gang's mechas came to a stop in front of Blakk's citadel, and Eli whipped out his binoculars, focusing on the gloomy entrance of the tower. To his surprise, he saw no goons!

"Yeah, I think you're right Trix," he turned around and confessed to the redhead. "there _is_ something fishy here."

"Don't tell me it's a fake distress call just to get us here!" Pronto whined. "Pronto just wanted to relax!"

"Not if you count THAT THING!" Kord exclaimed, pointing to something in front. Eli turned around and his eyes widened. "A High Plains Monster?!"

"Everyone, shoot all your fires and lights! We need to keep it away from the other caverns before it hurts anybody!" he hollered, pulling out his blaster. Glimmer and Burpy hopped onto each one of his shoulders. "Okay guys. Ready?" he asked. Both slugs nodded furiously.

"Then let's do this!" he shouted. "Let's go!"

The four of them raced down the rock they were on, blasting their fire and light element slugs at the cursed beast. To their utter dismay, they do not seem to make a dent in the monster's courage. It grabbed whatever unlucky slugs the Shane Gang shot and sapped the living soul out of them.

Suddenly, one tentacle of the monster lunged for Lucky's, Eli's mecha beast, paws. It wrapped the shadowy tentacle around the white metal of Lucky's paws and, before Trixie can shout a warning to Eli, pulled them together, and at the same time unseating Eli. He was thrown at least ten metres in front of Lucky and landed with a loud thud, face down.

"ELI!" the rest shouted, hopping off their respective mechas and running towards their leader, and despite the hungry tentacles of the High Plains Monster, helped him up.

"Guys, I'm fine. Now I think we have to retreat and think of ano-WHOAAAAA!" Unknown to him, another tentacle of the monster had crept up silently behind him, and slithering onto his boot. When the rest were distracted, listening to Eli, it pulled hard, dragging Eli along with it.

"ELIIIIII NOOOOOOO!" Trixie shouted as Eli screamed for them to run. They ignored it and ran for him anyway, but there was a puff of bloodred Dark Water vapour from the monster and Eli's screams are muffled instantly. They backed away quickly, neither wanting themselves nor their slugs to get ghouled. When the vapour cleared, all they could see is emptiness.

_But with all great things comes a great responsibility,_

_that of Cloudsdale being weather stability._

At the other side, Eli shouted, at the top of his lungs, "RUN GUYS! FORM A PLAN!" But before he could even finish his sentence, the Dark Water vapour bomb muffled his words. And before he knew it, that monster sapped the living soul out of him.

When he came to, he realized something wasn't right. The place was darker than before, and he scrunched up his nose at the odour of Dark Water. Wait a minute… Dark Water? But there wasn't any outside!

He felt something restraining his wrists and feet. He struggled to break free, but the straps were made of dark magic, and when he struggled, it became tighter. Suddenly, he heard laughter. Creepy, evil laughter that resonates through the place.

It was then did he see a face he had always hated.

Dr Blakk.

"Oh, you are finally awake, dear Eli," Blakk said, lifting Eli's head so that they are staring at each other's eyes. "as we have some work to do."

Eli felt sick to the stomach when he breathed in the odour from Blakk's body and his breath. It reminded him of all the slugs that have been ghouled in his massive ghouling machine, which is now near completion of rebuilding. It reminded him of that first Tempesto that sent his father down to the Deep Caverns. It's too much for this sixteen year old to stand.

"What do you want to do? Ghoul me? Torture me? Well bring it, 'cause I don't mind." He said sarcastically, glaring at Blakk's green eyes.

Blakk grinned. "You're getting too smart for me to create suspense, Shane," he motioned to Brimstone and the other Dark Bane who followed him up here. "Because I'm going to get something from you that can be productive!"

Seeing all the knives, whips and other gruesome, torturous things lying aside, Eli realized with horror what his fate was. To die. For the death of Slugterra.

"I won't allow you to do that, Blakk." Eli muttered angrily.

Blakk chuckled. "Big words, certainly. From a _boy._" He ignored Eli's angry growls and continued, "I won't have taken it so lightly if it was your father who said that. Look at you, weaponless, slugless, what do you think you can do?"

_Yeah, what can I do? _Eli thought. Burpy, Joules, Banger… Burpy! His favourite slug! Where did all of them go…

"Well, I have friends, and I can count on them." Eli said with a tinge of hope inside him. Trixie, Kord and Pronto. His friends. Of course they wouldn't abandon him.

Blakk grinned. "Bring it, Eli." Then he turned around to face the army of Dark Banes behind him. "Let's begin the procedure."

Eli gritted his teeth as a whip was picked up by the hand of the machine. He felt very scared, but he knew he can't let it show. For the sake of his friends.

_How you ask, are they up to the task,_

_To which the answer is in a simple facility._

A soft patter of footsteps can be heard. Eli was right; his friends had been planning to save him. They successfully sneaked into the citadel, and are now hiding in an unused store room.

"Okay guys, here's the plan," Trixie said. "First, Pronto, you track down Eli and Blakk. Then, we get some goon uniforms and get into whatever room they are in, using the reason that we are just taking some ghoul tubes. After that…"

"After that, we slug it out!" Kord finished for her.

Trixie nodded. "And also, if Eli was hurt in any way, be prepared, Kord." She sighed. "You know what I mean."

"Yup."

The conversation ended with a collective sigh.

Just then, Trixie said, "Come on now, let's go, before it's too late."

_In a Rainbow Factory,_

_Where your fears and horrors come true._

Eli screamed in pain when the twentieth lash landed on his chest. He can't hold it anymore-his head was throbbing, his heart beating almost irregularly, and his flesh was oozing blood at an alarming rate. He nearly passed out at around twelve, but he hung on. Now he regretted it.

"Blakk," he said in a hoarse voice. "If you want to kill me, go ahead. Why do you want to torture me?!"

"The Dark Bane Factory only runs on blood from living humans," Blakk replied. "So why not?"

Eli wanted to ask him why he didn't use syringes and just suck out his blood, but an excruciating pain caused him to black out.

When he came to the second time, he felt a metallic taste in his mouth. Blood. It was so disgusting, he got a strong urge to throw up. But he gulped it back down, and looked up.

Strangely, there seem to be a flurry of action behind a smiling Blakk. He focused on a big, black figure behind the massive Dark Bane manufacturing machine and cringed a little when he saw some goons taking some ghoul tubes. _What are they going to do? Shoot me with a Boon Death?_

Actually, they were Trixie, Kord and Pronto, coming to rescue him.

Sure enough, the goons came forward into the light, and said, "Dr Blakk."

"Yes?!" Blakk said almost impatiently as he was stepping back to admire the blood-caked boy in front of him.

"DIE!" The tallest goon ripped off his mask, and revealed a big blue head with a rhino horned helmet, complete with the frighteningly angry features of his face.

"Kord?" Eli said weakly. Now, his head was throbbing even harder, as though someone was banging on his skull from the inside. He really felt like blacking out again.

Trixie and Pronto had their faces uncovered as well, and were fighting like the wolf muttations from the Hunger Games. Eli remembered reading the trilogy with his father when he was eight, and huddling close to him when the story gets very gory. Right now, his father is nowhere to be found, and Eli is here, bleeding to death.

The last thing he saw before succumbing to darkness again was three knives finding their home in his friends' hearts.

_In a Rainbow Factory,_

_Where not a single soul gets through._

Light replaced darkness about ten minutes later. Eli braced himself to see what lay in front of him, but he did not do it enough. His friends, bloody and lifeless on the floor, the blood pool enlarging every second. "No…" Eli moaned. His last hope has been destroyed by that ruthless person.

Life is bleeding out of Eli himself. Blood poured from his nostrils, mouth and all the gashes on his body. The Dark Bane collected the blood and poured it into a gigantic funnel leading the Dark Bane production machine.

"Blakk, good news," Brimstone said, coming up to Blakk, who was looking at the half-dead Eli. "We have enough blood for an army of bloodthirsty Dark Bane to destroy Slugterra."

Blakk said nothing, but grinned. He came closer to Eli, and said, "There, I proved you wrong, Shane boy. Any last words?"

In response, Eli worked up a mouthful of sweat, blood, tears and saliva, and spat it into Blakk's face. Blakk was infuriated and wiped off the gooey stuff with disgust.

"Fine then. Say goodbye to Slugterra for the last time," Blakk grabbed a knife from the table, holding it inches away from Eli's heart. "And may you have a good time in hell."

With that, he brought the knife into the sixteen year old's chest with a sickening crack.

The scream. It was deafening, tearing across Slugterra and maybe even the Surface. It announced the end of justice. The beginning of chaos.

The last thing Eli thought about before darkness overcame him forever was.

This wasn't a dream.

_In a Rainbow Factory,_

_Where your fears and horrors come true._

_In a Rainbow Factory,_

_Where not a single soul gets through._

_In a Rainbow Factory,_

_Where your fears and horrors come true…_

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This is a record! Let's see…how many words…okay never mind. It's too hard to keep track. Anyway, I think this is the longest oneshot fanfic ever…well at least to me. By the way, **_**Rainbow Factory **_**is a My Little Pony song made by SRick91 and WoodenToaster, and is about the Pegasi in the cloud kingdom Cloudsdale capturing Earth and Unicorn ponies, and killing them, using their colours to make rainbows. The video on Youtube is not very gory, so I suggest you check it out. Anyway, this is Violin Cheng, and R&R please! **

**(The ending is a bit rushed, I know, but I don't want the oneshot to be too long.) **


End file.
